Beyond the Surface and Underneath the Tree
by Izume Hope
Summary: Lettuce has found that she's in love with Pai and tells this to a stranger she meets in the park, without knowing who he is. PxL one-shot


**I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew. **

**If I would, the aliens would have never left. Or maybe they would, but they would have returned! **

Such beautiful day in a peaceful park… The sun shines through the leaves, that rustle in the warm summer breeze. Kids play cheerfully between the trees and on the grass. On a romantic park bench a boy and a girl confess their love for each other, while the wind lifts up some blossom petals and brings them to the clear pond in the middle of the park. There is a smell of love in the-

"Wuah!". A young girl with dark green hair and pain in her blue eyes moves high-speed towards the ground. She hits the grass, that isn't as soft as you would expect, with a large bump and grabs her ankle. "Ow…" she whispers.

With a little effort she drags herself to a large, beautiful tree in the middle of the open spot she was running across. She massages her ankle with one hand and wipes off the dirt from her blue skirt with the other hand while muttering randomly chosen curses.

After that she pulls up her knees and places her chin on top of them. With a sigh she feels how tears come rushing into her eyes.

"This tree is taken".

The girl freezes when she hears the low voice that sounds awfully familiar. Does she know the speaker? "I'm sorry" she answers stammering while a brilliant shade of red lights up on her cheeks "I didn't know… I'm sorry, I'll leave now".

The girl tries to get up, but her injured ankle isn't really helping.

On the other side of the tree a boy's breath hitches when he hears her voice. Is she…? "No" he says "I am willing to share".

"Thank you". With a relieved sigh the girl slides down the bark of the tree again, tears still running over her face. They won't stop, she knows they won't.

They sit there in silence, not knowing who the other person is. The silence makes it easy and comfortable. Though the girl still feels shy, she feels less shy then she would if she would be face to face with the stranger on the other side.

She rests her chin on her pulled up knees again and watches her skirt getting wet from her salt tears. The warm drops remain on her hands.

She doesn't realize she is letting out small gasps, but the person on the other side of the tree does. His ears twitch a bit.

"Why are you crying?" he asks softly. She doesn't understand why the voice sounds so familiar.

"No offence, sir, but I don't think you'd understand. I'm sorry". How could she expect him to understand when she doesn't understand it herself? That would be ridiculous.

"Try me".

She doesn't know why she is doing what she is doing. Maybe it's the tree, that's remaining steady behind her back, maybe it's the fact that he doesn't know who she is and she doesn't know who he is, maybe it's the silence that is ruling the open spot. But she answers.

"I think… I might be in love with my biggest enemy…". Her voice is so soft she isn't sure he'll be able to hear her. But she doesn't care. She said it now.

"Your enemy?". So he did hear her. He has to have good ears, she supposes.

She nods a bit with a sad look in her eyes, that are gazing to the leaves above her. The sun is playing with the green and the wind is teasing the branches. "Yes… My enemy… It's the only secret I intend to keep from my friends". "Why?". "Because I don't think they'd understand, sir. How can I expect them to when I don't understand it myself? There are so little things that could make me feel attracted to Pai…".

On the other side of the tree the boy catches his breath again, without her knowing. She just talks on, in some weird way encouraged by the soothing voice of the stranger.

"He never shows his feelings, for instance. I don't know what goes on in his mind, though I sometimes have the feeling I can look beyond his cold mask and see the boy underneath it. He doesn't give a damn about me of my friends, so that isn't what is attracting me too, I suppose. He always has the same look in his eyes when I see him. It doesn't matter if he is fighting me or just watching. I have barely ever heard his voice. He is not much of a talker, I suppose. I'm not much of a talker either, so I don't mind. Of course, he is really handsome, but I don't find myself superficial enough to only like someone because of his looks. Still…".

The girl sighs and the boy remains silent. "Even though I really shouldn't like him, I… do. So much it hurts…". "And you are sure he does not feel the same way about you?". "Quite. It's not like he ever shows any affection towards me. But that's just not in his character, I think. I know he cares for some things". "Like what?". "His people. His two comrades". The girl smiles a bit. "That's why I find myself a bit like him in some weird way". "How come?". "Well…". There's a bit of a hesitation there. Yet still she goes on. "He is here because he wants to protect his people, his friends. The only reason that I… fight, is because I want to protect the ones I love. I've never been much of a fighter. I'm not even mentally strong, let alone physically".

The thin lips of the pale boy curl in a little smile.

"He is. He's really strong, both ways. Strong enough to put everything aside to save his world. Strong enough to conquer this world. If we wouldn't be here to protect the earth, he would have taken it already. Sometimes I wonder how he looks to me and my friends. Does he think of us as just some annoying obstacles? Is he interested in our powers? Does he think of us as living creatures? I'll probably never know the answers". "Why do you think so?". "He won't tell unless I ask and I don't dare to ask him anything. Besides, even when I ask he might not tell anything. He doesn't think us worthy enough to here his thoughts". "How do you know that?". "I don't. Well, I'm not sure… But I think so and most of the times my thoughts end up to be right". "You are smart" he concludes. The girl's blush gets deeper. "Well, I'm not stupid. I understand things. And, yes, I have nice marks on school. Yet I'm not as smart as Ryou or Pai. They're really geniuses. Still… There are times that I'm the one to figure out the weakness of our enemy. No one knows, of course. Everyone things Ryou is the big brain behind everything. I don't mind. People would have expectations once they knew that I am actually the one investigating the weaknesses of the monsters we fight. And… I'm not really good at living up to expectations". "Why not?". "I… get scared. I'm kind of a coward". "You are not a coward".

The girl is surprised. What does he mean? "I'm not?". "No". "Why, sir, if I may ask?". "You fight monsters, do you not?". "Well, yes, but-". "You are the one finding the weaknesses that causes you and your friends to win, right?". "That might be, but-". "You hide the feelings you have for your enemy for the earth, do you not?". "You talk as if I am some kind of hero. I'm not a hero, sir".

The last sentence comes out quite fierce. "I… I'm sorry…" she immediately adds "I didn't mean to… It's just that… I'm really not so much of a hero… I'm not cheerful like Pudding, strong like Zakuro, determined like Mint or great like Ichigo… I still feel like I'm standing in the way all the time. I make too much mistakes. And above all, I fell… I fell in love with… O heavens, I really am not a hero". "Is the definition of a hero not: 'someone who tries to save the world'?". "Yes, it is, but-". "Is that not what you are trying to do?". "I…Yes, it is…". "Well then". "I do understand what you're saying, sir, but it isn't that black and white. It's not like I'm this amazing hero and he is the bad guy I have to destroy. He has good in him, lots of good. And I… I have evil in me". "How come?". "The first time I changed… I was so scared and so angry I attacked my own comrades…".

There is a short silence. He can hear the guilt and the regret in her voice. "And what about him being good?" he asks. "Well" she answers "That's easy. He isn't a bad man. He is just doing what he has to do to save his people". "So you do not find it wrong that he kills people to save others?". "Yes, I do, of course, but his intentions are good". "And that is why you forgive him? Because his intentions are good?". "Yes". "You are soft". That doesn't sound like an insult, though. His voice is too warm and too tender for it to be an insult.

Why is he so tender?

"You are not sure what his feelings are, right?". "True" she admits. "So there might be a chance he likes you back". "In theory, yes. I still don't believe it, though. It would make more sense for him to like Zakuro or something. Or Ichigo. Everyone loves Ichigo. So do I, of course. She's such a good and generous friend…". "Still she lets her feelings sweep her off her feet all the time. She is not professional". "Might be, the same goes for Kisshu". "Do you think Mew Ichigo better then you?". "I… No… Well… Maybe a little". "She is not". "What?". "She is not better then you are. You think yourself too little". "I don't agree with that, sir".

Somewhere in the back of her mind a weird little voice asks her how he knows all these things about her and her friends, but the girl shuts it up quite easily. She doesn't want to think about it right now. She just wants to talk to this stranger who thinks she isn't less then the leader of her team. It makes her feel warm.

"What if he would love you?". "I don't think-". "What if?". "What if…? Well…". The look in her eyes becomes even sadder then it already was. "Then nothing". A short silence.

"Nothing?". "Nothing". "Why nothing?". "Because I would never find out". "Why not?". "Well, he wouldn't tell me anything because it would be a hindrance in his mission and I won't confess to him because I am a coward". "I thought we decided you are not a coward". "No, sir, that's your opinion, not mine. Is still think myself a coward".

"So you will never confess to him?". "No. He's my enemy. I'm not supposed to feel this way about him. I'm not even supposed to care for him". "Are you not the kind of person that cares for everyone and sees the good sides in everyone?". "Maybe…". "People like that about you". "Do they?". "Yes, they do. There are a lot of people that care about you". "How would you know, sir?". Silence. "I… I'm sorry… I won't ask about your identity again… Please do forgive me…". "No, it is a logical question. I am not answering it, though". "I don't think I want you to".

"You do realise that this way nothing is ever going to happen between you and him, right?". "Of course I do, sir. Why do you think I'm crying? I… I love him so much… and yet… we'll never be together… even if he'd love me back… we'd never… never…". "Do you not think he would find a way?". A short silence once again. "He might, actually. He's quite a stubborn person, I think. If he sets his mind to something, it'll happen". "So when he sets his heart to something…". "… it might actually work out". "Exactly". "Still… He doesn't know about my feelings for him at all…".

"Doesn't he, Mew Lettuce?".

The girl freezes and her eyes become like saucers as she begins to understand why the voice sounds so familiar. "Pai…?" she whispers, tears flowing from her eyes with new energy.

"Will you listen to my story, Lettuce? The reason I am sitting under this tree" he says without reacting to the name. "I'd love to, sir". No… It can't be him… Yet… What if… O my god, what if it really is him?

"I have never been in love before. I didn't think it would be this intense the first time. This is not just a crush I feel for her. It is love". The girl gasps. "I am not much of a person that likes feelings. I think of them as hindrances, obstacles. Annoying. Sources of trouble. Yet… I can not let go of them. They are part of me, as well as my strength and my mind. There is nothing I can do about it. Still… sometimes I wish I could. It is illogical that I like her. It does not make sense. Not only she is my enemy, she is also everything I am not". "Opposites attract, sir" the girl says breathless. "I have heard that before. But still… She is the most beautiful thing I ever behaved, of course. When she fights, she looks determined and in pain at the same time. It is amazing. I think she might be one of their best fighters. She is just so shy that it will not come out. She places herself beyond the others, afraid of becoming a hindrance. Yet I fought her sometimes. I probably should have not. I did it on purpose, trying to figure her out a bit. Trying to understand why she was hurting from hurting us. I found she thought we were not all bad. She is the first and only one to see that in me". "Is she?". "Yes, she is. Everyone always thinks of me as the heartless mask I wear. She does not… She looks beyond that… I keep on asking myself why. It is something I do not understand. It is rather frustrating". "I understand". "So does she… she understands every little thing… Sometimes an emotion slips through my mask, I know it does. Anger, most of the times. She always understands. It is almost frightening". "She frightens you?". "Yes. I fear her". "Wow…". "I fear what she makes me feel. I do not like things I do not know". "I see…". "Ever since I came here she caught my attention. She intrigues me, as if she is some unknown specie that was hiding from the world. She still is hiding, of course. She is so warm, so filled with hope. That might be exactly what melted me". "Melted you…". "No one else could melt me. She did. It is quite terrifying. On the other hand, no one has ever tried to melt me. I don't understand why she tries to. Why she did not fall for a nice human boy. Someone who can tell her that he loves her without having to push those words up his throat". "Do you really think she'd care, sir?". "About what?". "Don't you think the words would mean more to her, because you are willing to say them even though it's quite an effort for you, sir?". A short silence. "I had not thought of it that way…". "I know. I'm sorry sir, but you're kind of a square". "A square?". "Yes, sir. You don't dare to think out of your box". "O, but I do". "You do?". "Yes, miss. I do sometimes. Sometimes I imagine her with me. Telling me she does not care whether I am good at showing my feelings or not. Holding me". "And you think of those things as impossible?". "I did".

Slowly the girl reaches out her hand, without looking, until it finds the thing she wants. Her slim hand slips into his cold hand and she grabs hold of it tightly. "I love you, sir…" she whispers, knowing he'll hear her anyway. "I could never imagine you saying that". "You don't have to imagine anymore. You only have to remember". "My memory is not that bad, luckily". "Luckily".

They sit underneath that tree, without looking at each other, for hours, hand in hand. The girl cries. The boy doesn't. His face doesn't show any emotion. Yet, inside he is being eaten away. "I will find a way. I definitely will find a way to make you happy again". The girl smiles a bit through her tears. "You already made me happy by loving me". "Still… I will find a way, Lettuce. And until I find it…". "I understand you can't be with me". "I will not leave you anymore, Lettuce. Never again. I am not able to". "I'm not asking you to. For Gods sake, I'm begging you not to. Stay with me forever…". "I promise. If you do to". "I will, I promise. I'm not able to leave you either. But still… We'll have to fight each other again, Pai". "I will not hurt you. I will just pretend to be fighting you. I will never hurt you again". "There's no way we can work out…". "Yet. I will find a way, Lettuce, as I promised". "I know you will". The girl smiles again. "I trust you, Pai. With my life". "I am not asking for your life". "Then what are you asking for, sir?". "I am asking you to keep on looking… beyond the surface". "As if I could just stop looking beyond your surface". "I love you".

For a second the girl catches her breath. Then her face opens up in a stunning smile, more powerful and bright then the sun. "And I love you. We just have to hope… that's enough". "It is enough". "When will I see you again?". "Every day, if you wish". "I can't. My parents would get curious and my friends would too, by the way". "I will visit you as frequently as possible". "Please do so. I want to get to know you better. I want to know… all of your dreams… all of your wishes…". "I will tell you. I will give you everything you want". "You're too good for me. I'm not worth you". "Yes you are. And one day…One day you will be mine officially". "I can't wait for that day to come". "So can't I". "I love you".

All of a sudden he stands up and pulls her close to him, embracing her so tightly she thinks she might faint. Yet she swings her arms around his neck and loses herself in his embrace. She never want to lose this again.

Their lips find each other without any problems, as if it was meant to be. She had never thought her second kiss to be so much better then her first one. So filled with love it stunned her.

They kissed as if it was they're last chance. Though it actually only was they're beginning. They would never leave each others sides again. He would find a way. She would get her happily ever after. Looking beyond his surface.

5


End file.
